


Super Shorties

by AdamOnAcid



Category: Original Work
Genre: Abduction, Don't be creepy in the comments, M/M, Non-Consensual Touching, One Shot Collection, Original Fiction, Superheroes, Supervillains, Teasing, Trans Male Character, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-12
Updated: 2019-10-12
Packaged: 2020-12-07 23:14:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20983991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdamOnAcid/pseuds/AdamOnAcid
Summary: A collection of random bs thats under 500 words. Essentially a dumping grounds for scenes I just want to get on paper.More tags to be added as I go





	Super Shorties

"How interesting..." Decay mused as he rubbed two cold, gloved fingers over the surface of Nathan's slit. They dipped between the lips with just a little pressure and came away slick, to the hero's growing horror.

"I wouldn't have guessed, Nathaniel. And you kept your personal records quite clean of this; hm, didn't want anyone snooping around to figure you out? Find any weakness or flaw they could pick at?" He slid a finger in, moving slow as he savored the way Nathan couldn't help but tremble at the invasive contact. The telepath was painfully tense, trying his damnedest to keep Decay out, to no avail.

"And so tight too-" he wet another digit, this time forcing it in quickly, earning a pained wince from his captive. "You must not get around too much, ironic..." A third rubbed against his hole for a moment before Decay decided against it, instead turning his hand to rub against Nathan's dick with his thumb.

"-stop" Nathan breathed out, desperation finally spurring him to speak, as futile as it ultimately was. As Decay's fingers twisted inside him, the squelching noise made Nathan want to vomit, but the idea of his captor fucking him through it regardless made him reconsider.

"Oh, no dear, no." Nathan cringed as he was given a condescending pat on the thigh. "For every little stunt you pulled against me and my men-" He suddenly forced the pair of fingers in deep, thumb pressing firmly against his clit. "I'm getting full revenge with _heavy_ interest." Decay slowly withdrew his hand, taking a moment to admire the clear slick between his fingers as he spread and pressed them back together. With one hand braced against Nathan's thigh, he leaned in close, raising the messy fingers to his captive's lips. "Open wide, Premonition. It's for the best that you get used to this."


End file.
